


Soap

by TitansAreDelicious



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Corporal Punishment, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Punishment, Shower Sex, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Training, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitansAreDelicious/pseuds/TitansAreDelicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A steamy one shot in the showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soap

Levi's P.O.V.  
-  
A fucking broom. Everything started over a stupid broom. If I could of just let my OCD settle down for once, I would of known what Erwin was up to. Bastard. He knew my old broom had just broken because of those idiots that I have to watch over. Stupid brats pretending to be witches or some shit when they were suppose to be sweeping the mess hall. They're all lucky I don't tie stones around their arms and throw them in the lake. The deal, in exchange for new brooms, was to help my new squadron with some training today. This was suppose to be my day off and I'm already up to my nose with paperwork. What a fucking pain in my ass.

10 minutes before:

"You seem pale, Levi. Maybe you should take a break and get some fresh air."

Crystal-blue eyes glimmer with amusement while the taller male in the room crossed his arms on his chest and leaned his back against his chair.

"Take a break? Yeah. Says the one who gave me all the fucking work in the first place."

My ash colored eyes roll with annoyance to his sarcastic comment.

"Come on Levi. A little sun here and there never hurt anybody."

Now:

Easy for you to say underneath the roof of HQ in the shade with my sorry ass outside in one thousand degree weather! I will kill you Erwin Smith and I will have no regrets! 

"Don't you think that it's too hot out for everyone to be working on combat skills Erwin?"

A brunette with her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail voiced to the man named Erwin, a playful smirk spreading across her thin lips. The glasses that were perched on her nose were placed in a haphazard fashion, but she took no mind. The blond lifted up one of his very thick eyebrows and smiled innocently, waving at the very familiar man who was glaring in their direction.

"Today is just a simple exercise to test out their dexterity when faced with challenging weather. Levi will push them to their limit, though I do not think he takes this job all too kindly."

Hanji let out a cackling laugh to Erwin's response. She couldn't help, but smile though when she watched the cadets, especially a bright-eyed boy, obey to their Corporal's every command.

Sunset:

Training finally ended. The smell of sweaty prepubescent teenagers permeated the air, my nose crinkling in disgust. I would of gone to my own quarters to wash myself of my own sweat, but the urge to scrub myself down with soap until my skin tore was too strong. So, I followed the boys into their showerhouse. After walking in, I strip myself of my clothes and fold them neatly on a bench. Slowly, I walk into my own stall and pull on the chain to turn on the water. Once the water turned hot, I stepped forward, my breath hitching slightly to the burn before turning into soft, quiet sighs of relief. With the water gently trickling down into my hair, I reach over to the small, rusted ledge to grab my soap. Are you fucking kidding me? No soap. Eyes twitching with annoyance, I glance to my right to see none other than Eren Yeager.

"Oi brat. Let me have your soap. I ran out."

The boy jumped when he heard my voice, making me smirk to myself. Skittish much?

"O-Of c-course s-sir! H-here!"

Did I ever mention that Eren is a clumsy little shit? I watched as the soap slipped between his fingertips and descended from his reach, the oily bar slamming onto the tile floor of Eren's shower stall making the younger male jump out of his skin from the noise.

"I-I'm s-so sorry sir! Let me grab it!"

I don't have time for this damn it! I have supply reports to get finished. Death reports. Fucking Wall Sina's bullshit reports! Rolling my eyes to Eren's third attempt at getting it, I growl impatiently.

"Move out of my way! I'll get it."

With that, I push my way into Eren's shower stall, the younger boy's cheeks turning pink to my intrusion on his privacy. But that sure didn't stop him from reaching for the soap before I could.

"I'll get it sir! I said I would!"

Eren stumbled forward this time to grasp the bar of soap, determination in his eyes which in a split second turned to fear as he ungracefully slipped on the tiles and landed square on his ass.

"Oww..."

Eren groaned uncomfortably and rubbed at his tail bone, his once bright eyes now blurred to the tears wanting to spill out from embarrassment.

"Damn it kid. You're so clumsy. Here. Take my hand."

I reach my hand out to him and he grabs it tightly, pulling himself up right.

"I'm so sorry sir...I just wanted to help you, but I guess I couldn't even do a simple task of handing you soap..."

Eren's eyes were locked on the cracks of the tiles and his cheeks had a crimson color to them now.

"Oi. Don't beat yourself over it. You may be a clumsy idiot, but I know your intentions were good."

Sighing to myself, I gently pat the young boy's matted wet hair and for a minute the kid seemed okay, but suddenly his eyes shot open in surprise.

"S-sir..umm.."

Pulling his head away from me and taking a few steps back, Eren blushes harder than before and covers up his face with his hands.

"What's your problem kid?"

I growl to his sudden rudeness and take a few steps forward but that just makes the brat back away more. His back now resting up against the wall.

"P-Please s-sir! Don't come any closer to me!"

He squeaks behind his palms, his eyes ever so widening when I get closer to him. My eyebrows furrow with frustration to his actions, but quickly turned to a look of confusion when the brat removed his attention from my eyes and glued his own to my wet body. For what seemed liked hours, the kid was still staring at me.

"Are you checking me out kid?"

Eren's eyes did not move a muscle when I questioned him. That little shit!

"Oi! Stop looking at me! Knock it off!"

Taking a demanding step, my feet suddenly slip from underneath me on the soapy tiles. 

"FUCK!"

I fly forward head first into Eren's chest, my hands desperately grabbing onto the poor boy for dear life, our bodies falling as one.

Eren's P.O.V.

I think people misinterpret Captain. I believe underneath his hard shell and nasty glares, is someone who is kind and understanding towards others. I know that for a fact now. I had completely made a fool of myself in front of him, yet Captain felt pity towards me. All of a sudden, I feel my hair being gently ruffled by Captain's fingers which makes my eyes close and pulls me into my own thoughts. I should probably thank him for being so kind to me or better yet, do him a favor. What would Captain want...? Helping him with cleaning? Make him tea every morning? I kind of already do that though. Come on Eren! Focus! Maybe I could stay up with him and help him with the reports? Maybe Captain would like a massage while he worked? Would he like that? I sure would. Eren! Knock it off! Don't think those things! But I have to admit, I've been having strange thoughts towards Captain. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help myself. Thinking of different scenarios with him always passing through my brain. All the things we can do on the battlefield..in bed..in the showers...holy shit!

"S-sir..umm.."

My eyes shoot open, and I yank my head away from his grasp, taking a few cautious steps back with my hands instinctively covering up my eyes and blushing cheeks.

"What's your problem kid?"

I'm in the showers! He's in the showers! We both are! In the same stall! NAKED! I barely hear him, but his sudden movement makes me step back quickly feeling the ice cold wall press against my spine.

"P-Please s-sir! Don't come any closer to me!"

I squeak loudly when he does the opposite of what I asked. I look through my fingertips to see where he was, but the sight in front of me made me almost gasp outloud. Even with the piercing glare written on Captain's face, it wouldn't make a damn difference to the perfectly sculpted body presented in front of me. A small droplet from Captain's dark hair fell and trickled down to his chiseled chest. I watched closely as the droplet of water traveled it's way down Levi's sternum and into the curves of his muscular six-pack.

"Are you checking me out kid?"

The droplet ended its journey by dipping away somewhere behind Levi's hip. My eyes strayed away from the defined bone, even though deep inside of me instinctively craved to bite and bruise the sensitive area. My mouth instantaneously dropped open and watered when my widened eyes gazed down Captain's thin black happy trail and down into Captain's dark curls surrounding his softened manhood. 

"Fuck..He's so big.."

No other thought alllowed to pass my mind because soon after, I feel pressure against my chest and I suddenly collapse backwards. In the process, I smack the back of my head hard against the wall, my eyes squeezing shut. I moan in pain, my vision blurry from the impact. What happened? After what seemed like forever, I open my eyes to collect my own consciousness. I attempt to lift myself up from the floor but I'm met with a groan and a heavy weight on my chest. Is this..?

[SMUT WARNING]

Levi's P.O.V.

Falling down with my face colliding into Eren's chest made the fall a lot more bearable but concern flooded my mind when I heard a thump echo through my ears. When I hear nothing from Eren, I raise my face slowly to be met eye to eye with turquoise eyes. Nothing was said between us. Nothing really could be said when your on top of someone naked and in a shower stall.

"Captain...I-"

I cover up Eren's mouth with my palm, giving him my worst glare for him to shut up while I leaned over him to hide us both.

"If I had only taken a step back and used the space to my advantage, Mikasa wouldn't have won! Though, being that close to her made up for me losing. Huh, Connie?"

"Yeah. Whatever you say, Jean."

A teasing chuckle from the other boy could be heard before their voices eventually faded away. Releasing Eren's mouth, I let out the breath I was holding.

"That would of been bad if we were seen. Fuck that hurt a lot. Are you okay?"

I peer down at the younger boy beneath me, but his cheeks were now dusted with pink and looking down further, I notice his hands clutching onto my hips.

"Hey. You can let go of me now. I'm fine. Are you alright?"

I attempt to move off of him but a whimper escapes Eren's lips and his grip on my hips tightens.

"Oi! Let go of me you damn-"

But my demand was cut off by soft lips crushing into mine and a pair of arms wrapping around my neck and forcing me to lean forward. The kiss tasted of virgin and how the lips moved clumpsily on mine mirrored its owner's obvious lack of experience. But why is he kissing me? After a few moments, Eren's arms loosen and drag away from my neck and I take the opportunity to pry my lips away to stop him. Maybe he hit his head a little bit too hard.

My lips are hardly an inch away from his before I feel my rump shoot upwards in surprise and a broken moan spills from my lips to the sudden feeling of fingers grasping the flesh of my exposed ass.

Eren's P.O.V.

The sound of Captain's moan to my touch made my mind kick into over drive like never before. With his lips now slightly parted, I attack them once more, my tongue entering Captain's warm mouth. I feel his hot breath radiate on my face as I flick the tip of my tongue against his. His breathy gasp called my hands to pull him closer to me to deepen our kiss. Diving further into his mouth, my tongue explored every inch of his wet cavern, his tongue pushing back on mine to stop my exploration. Turning my head to an angle, my eager tongue reaches out and laps up Captain's wet muscle. The whimper that fell from his lips, left me shaking and aching for more of his addicting sounds. My moment is thrown away however, when a hand presses hard against my face and our lips disconnect harshly with a pop.

If they weren't glazed with lust, I swear Captain's glare would of cut right through me. Oh fuck! He's going to hit me! Punish me for taking advantage of him. I'm an idiot! I-

"You are a little shit you know that, right?"

I quickly shut my eyes, expecting pain to rattle through my body, but nothing happened.

"You know, I did not think that your little crush on me was going to go this far."

My eyes shoot open in surprise to Captain's statement, my cheeks stained with a permanent blush.

"Well I should not be too surprised, especially with those late night sessions you have."

My heart begins to race and thump hard against my chest. What does he mean? 

"Wipe that innocent look from your face, Yeager. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Shaking my head as an answer, Captain eyes glimmer with annoyance, but I swear I caught a glint of amusement there as well.

"Laying in your bed at night, relieving yourself of your stress with my name on your tongue. Calling it out like a fucking prayer every night. Do you know how hard it was for me to ignore your slutty moans of pleasure? Your desperate cries of how much you want me inside of you? To cover my mouth so nobody would hear me while I jacked off to your pretty little face? When all I wanted to do was break down your door and fuck you senseless. You're a fucking tease. Leaving your superior unsatisfied and exhausted. I've had enough. You're going to have to deal with the consequences whether you like it or not."

In one sudden motion, my hands are suddenly pinned forcefully above my head and a spark of pleasure shoots through my body when Captain's mouth suddenly claims one of my erect nipples.

"A-Ahh! S-Sir please..s-stop...!"

I close my eyes tightly but reopen them when his movements stop and his eyes meet mine with his hot breath coating my bare chest.

"Call me Levi."

Levi's P.O.V.

I've never seen someone's eyes widen as much as Eren's did at this moment. The tears in his eyes made them shimmer beautifully, leaving me completely breathless. Though lust was pumping through my veins, I couldn't help but stop for a moment to drink up the beautiful sight presented in front of me. This kid was, without a doubt, a piece of art. Biting my lip, I stare hungrily again at the boy's muscular frame. I slowly lick a stripe from his sternum down the middle of his abs. Tracing my tongue on every corner and dip of his muscles, Eren soon became a writhing mess beneath me. His sensitive reactions to my touch made my ever so growing length between my legs twitch in satisfaction.

"S-Sir..."

"I told you. It's Levi."

"Sir-I..Levi..C-Can.."

I glimpse up at him but when an awkward silence fills the air, my eyebrows furrow impatiently.

"Well, what is it?"

The boy suddenly sat up from his position on the floor and blushed harder than the tomatoes that Sasha was probably stealing right about now.

"I want to move..I-I mean..off the floor..S-sir..Levi..I-I know you don't like dirty floors and umm..."

This brat knew me all too well. I honestly was too caught up in the moment to realize where we were but we would not make it far with how painfully obvious we both were stirred up. Lightning quick, I stood up and flung Eren over my shoulder, walked out of the stall, and plopped the boy on a wooden bench. Our lips connected in the second when I climbed on top of him. After a small battle of dominance, my tongue hastily took control over his and I consumed every whine of pleasure that erupted from deep within him. With drool beginning to lapse past Eren's lips, I worked my teeth across his bottom lip and drove the boy to buck and press his hardened cock against mine. Chuckling to myself, I lean over and nip onto the helix of his ear.

"You've gotten this hard and wet from just this? You really are just a horny brat. And you're going to pay for taking advantage over me like that. Remember, I'm your superior."

With that said, my hand clutches firmly around the head of his cock, spreading his slick precum over the length of his shaft. With my other hand, I spread open his legs, exposing every inch of Eren's body.

"D-Don't look at me!"

Keeping his legs open was a chore, but a little threat that I'm going to castrate him with my own teeth if he doesn't stop, left him pretty obedient. With my now cum-coated fingers, I gently run a fingertip around the puckered, ringed muscle in front of me.

"Have you touched yourself like this before?"

Receiving only a whimper as an answer from the young boy beneath me. I lay a kiss on his inner thigh before I plunge my finger deep inside of him.

Eren's P.O.V.

I know Captain wouldn't truly hurt me without a reasonable purpose, but he was being agonisingly slow. His finger teasing me was driving me up the wall. Well, wooden bench.

"Have you touched yourself like this before?"

An unwelcoming whimper ripped its way out of me. Captain's deep voice spilled of lust and authority and my body was all too willing to obey to his every command. I was cut short of answering him when I felt his finger slip inside of me. Luckily my hands were free though so I bit my hand, blocking out my desperate cry. Smirking to himself, Captain curls his one finger inside of me, hitting that one patch of nerves like he knew the location by heart.

"L-Levi! Oh God! Do that again..!"

I sinned loudly through clenched teeth, making him come eye to eye with me with that damn smirk on his face. Damn was it hot though.

"What was that Eren?"

"..."

"I see now. You imagined this all along. Mmm..you really are something aren't you Eren?"

Damn it all. He really did listen to me all those nights. I'm such a fucking idiot.

"M-Mmm..L-Levi..."

I groan uncontrollably while my hips thrust up again to get some sort of friction on my swelling cock.

"Such a dirty boy."

"GAHHHH!"

My voice screams out, but his other hand covers it before it could travel any further. Two more of his fingers begin to stretch me from the inside.

"You would do this to yourself and imagine that it was my fingers filling you huh?"

All I could do was nod my head. It's not like I could lie to Captain. He would know if I did so. His lips suddenly graze upon the shell of my ear and he whispers ever so quietly.

"Craving something more? Something bigger to fill you up?"

Another whimper breaks from my own lips in response, leaving the man above me to smirk next to my cheek.

"Oh. I'll give you so much more Eren. And the only thing you will know is how to scream my name."

Third person P.O.V.

The sound of creaking wood and the desperate pleas of "harder" and "faster" permeated the walls of the boys' showerhouse. The brunette's dull nails scratched dark lines across Levi's porcelain back making the older male grunt pleasurably. Levi's hands searched out Eren's ass and pulled up the boy's legs onto his shoulders to deepen the angle of his merciless thrusting. Tears started to spill out of Eren's eyes while his palm covered up his mouth so no one could possibly hear them.

"Nobody is going to hear us, Eren. Let me hear you."

The raven pinned down Eren's hand with his own and laced their fingers tightly together.

"A-Ahh! P-Please s-stop..! Le-..!"

With his mouth ajar, Eren's back arched into Levi while his body shook with ecstasy when Levi had pressed the head of his cock against the boy's prostate.

"If you want that again, you need to beg for it Eren.."

It was almost an empty command because holding back for Levi from pounding into Eren's ass until he saw stars was all too tempting. Eren's cheeks had turned to a crimson color now as he shook his head in answer. Suddenly, Levi reached behind Eren's back and pulled the young boy onto his lap, his hard cock pushing even deeper inside. A scream erupted from Eren's throat while his hands gripped onto Levi's shoulders for dear life. The raven's hands were currently kneading Eren's ass like dough with a smirk placed on his lips.

"Say my name Eren. Scream it to the heavens and show them who is yours."

Levi thrusted up into Eren's warm heat and latched his lips onto the boy's nipple feeling every inch of the brunette's body quiver to his hungry touch.

"O-Oh God!!! Levi! P-Please! Again! LEVI!"

Levi obeyed Eren's words and mercilessly began to pound the younger male's insides, every thrust angling just perfectly to ravish Eren's prostate everytime. Eren's eyes rolled backwards into his head while his hips rolled in sync with Levi's thrusts.

"Fuck Eren. Ngh..you're so fucking tight.."

Sweat and drool began to fall from Eren's chin as his head was thrown back, Levi attacking Eren's now exposed neck with licks and bites.

"Levi..! Levi..! Levi..! Levi..!"

Eren began to chant Levi's name while his prostate and hole got abused by Levi's hard cock.

"S-Shit..just like that Eren..Ahh..Fuck..I'm going to cum.."

Levi moaned into Eren's ear leaving the brunette to whimper loudly to how hot his Captain sounded when he was this close. The raven grabbed a hold of Eren's leaking cock between his trembling legs and hurriedly began to jack him off.

"N-No..! Levi! I-I'm..going to..AHH!"

Eren came as quickly as he screamed, his white fluids leaking into Levi's hand while the raven gave in one more thrust before he came himself. Levi's seed shot deep inside of Eren but began to leak as soon as Levi pulled out. With their sweaty bodies face to face to each other, Levi took the opportunity to claim Eren's lips in a messy kiss.

"Levi..Levi..Levi..Levi.."

The young boy moaned through their kiss leaving the raven shaken up with deep pleasure. With a small breath shared between them, Levi gently rested his forehead against Eren's, taking in how much the boy's eyes twinkled beautifully.

"We definitely need to do this again..."

Eren smiled up at his superior and quietly shook his head in agreeance. The older male smiled inside. There was going to be a next time. The next words that the raven spoke left the boy to blush with embarrassment and deep longing.

"Next time, though. Don't drop the soap."

End

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one shot on my Wattpad a long time ago and really wanted to broaden my horizons with AO3. My username is yummy_heichou if you're interested. I pulled this one shot out of my ass. (See what I did there.) But I really hope you enjoyed!


End file.
